Game Over
by Jheric0
Summary: Mike Schmidt has survived all six nights and earned overtime. However, he never realised this would be his final night alive.


The power went out, and there **he** was. Freddy Fazbear, a painted smile on his face. That song, god that song had haunted him for five days. The laughter, and those eyes in the darkness. Step, step, step. For a second, his face and a blood curdling screech, and then nothing. Blinking through the darkness, the guard pauses, and looks around. Freddy is standing in front, not moving.

Foxy appears from the left door, moving slow and methodically. Coming around to the back of the chair, he slowly slides his hook down the shirt, and then upwards, hooking the fabric in his sharp appendage. A cry of surprise, a short struggle, and the guard found himself hanging slightly above the ground. He had always been quite short.

Freddy moved, and led Foxy to a very familiar room. The place where all the animatronic parts were, including spare suits and exoskeletons. Had he moved during the song? Would he be stuffed, or would he be the stuffing? Freddy's laugh echoed once more as he pulled out a Freddy Fazbear head. The guard tried to struggle as he was sat on the table, but he knew it was fruitless, there was no survival once they caught you.

'_The money was not worth this, I don't want to die._' Closing his eyes, he went limp and bit back a sob before it escaped his body. No, he didn't want to die. But this would be how his life ended. Foxy stepped to the side, and Freddy approached, turning the head and holding it over the guards head.

Sharp pain, and then it was over.

Where was he now? It was dark, so dark. There was no pain, and he could feel shallow breaths coming from his mouth. And yet, there was no heartbeat. Was he dead? Maybe this was hell, it might explain why he was blind. A fitting punishment for something, he assumed. If he had a body, he couldn't feel it. The guard wanted to sigh, and yet something broke his attention before he got the chance to.

_Clack...Clack...Clack_

The guard felt something approach him, and his breathing hitched. The clacking paused, before resuming. It finally ceased when the presence was right in front of him. The guard could hear the soft breathing. Movement, something brushed his face, setting it ablaze. The guard suddenly realised how _real_ his body felt.

_Chrrr...Chrrr...Chrrr_

Whatever was touching him was twisting something into where his eyes used to be. The guard paled, it wasn't hurting. Slowly, his brain put all the parts together; the sharp pain, the darkness, the strange feeling of his body. The good news was he was alive, and not in hell. The bad news was.

Well…

He technically wasn't alive.

_Chrrr...Chrrr...Chrrr_

Something was screwed into his other eye, and the guard felt a spark travel along his body. The form clacked back a few steps, and waited. The guard felt another jolt, and slowly the darkness cleared. His surroundings faded to gray, and then began to sharpen. The one bright spot of color in the room, a blurry yellow shape, slowly swam into view. As it stayed in place, the guard blinked once more, and everything slammed into crystal clarity.

_Chica!_

The guard reacted instinctively, trying to move away. The body responded, and he slipped off the table, falling to the floor in a heap. The guard blinked, seeing his leg had fallen off his body. It was an animatronic leg, and it was brown in color. Mouth opening up with a clack, he silently screamed.

Chica clacked over to the guard, her yellow arm slowly moving down, and picking up the leg. The guard tried to crawl away, but found his limbs weren't responding. Slowly glancing backward, he saw they were all lying on the floor, beside _her_. The guard knew he was powerless to stop her, unable to scream. All he could do, was watch as she slowly began to twist the limb into something he couldn't see.

_Chrrr...Chrrr...Chrrr_

Once more, the guard jolted as a spark passed through him. Chica paused, and then moved to the next limb. The guard was frozen in place by a mixture of confusion and fear, unable to express it.

_Chrrr...Chrrr...Chrrr_

_Chrrr...Chrrr...Chrrr_

_Chrrr...Chrrr...Chrrr_

The guard watched as his remaining 'limbs' were screwed into his body, feeling a jolt run down him as each one was connected. The guard was hesitant to make a move. Slowly, Chica raised her head, and looked at him. Once more, the guard was frozen, remembering how much he _hated_ seeing her face at the door.

Chica sighed.

The guard blinked as the duck stood up, walked toward the door in the other end of the room, and left. Had that animatronic just sighed? That shouldn't be possible, technology hadn't progressed to the point the animatronics could do that. At most, they could play a recorded tune, the same one they sung every single day. Then again, they shouldn't be able to murder either.

The guard slowly brought a hand in front of his face, and looked at it. Brown, four fingers. The guard forced himself not to try and scream again, he had to face the facts. One; he was now stuck in a Feddy Fazbear suit. Two; he may or may not actually be the suit in question. And three; he, as he used to be known when he was human, was dead.

'_I am Mike Schmidt, and I am now a Freddy Fazbear. I should not have gone for that 7th night._' The guard forced himself to remain calm. Seven nights, seven nights surrounded by murderous puppets. If he could survive that, he could survive this new reality. He just had to _stay calm._ Of course, the guard knew this would be easier said then done.

Slowly, Mike sat up, and looked down. There was no mistaking it, this was his new reality. Breathing in, he decided to try and work out what good there was about his current situation. Well, he wasn't dead, that was always a bonus. The animatronics weren't going to try and kill him, hopefully. That was about it, not a lot to be happy for.

A sound at the door, he looked up. It was Freddy. Mike breathed in sharply, backing toward the wall behind him. There was no laughter, no merry tune, just eyes staring at him from the doorway. Of all the animatronics, there was only one that he couldn't stop. The door, his only defence, drained his power. It had been trying to keep _him_ out, that had cost him his life.

Freddy took his time walking over to Mike, each step slow and methodical. One step away, he stopped. There was a moment of stiff silence, and then he moved once more. Mike watched as Freddy's hand came out, palm upward, an offering to help Mike get up. Staring at the offending hand, Mike was frozen in fear. That was the _same_ hand that had put the Freddy head on his own.

Freddy lowered the hand, and stood up. Turning, he slowly walked over to a large pile of broken exoskeletons. Mike watched warily as Freddy slowly dug through them, before pulling out one with an intact head. Pulling the exoskeleton apart until he was holding just the head, Freddy turned, and left.

It wasn't long until he returned, this time with Foxy. Once more, both watched him for a moment as they entered. Mike remembered Foxy all too well. One knock made his night harder, two made it difficult, and three meant impossible. Only luck had saved him that fourth night. Only staying still while Freddy sung the long version of the song, and the sweet chime of a new day.

Foxy quickly overtook Freddy, seeming to not be as patient. Turning, he waited until Freddy was within a few steps, before turning back to Mike. Foxy placed his hook inside Mike's mouth, and pulled upward. There was a sharp crack, but no pain. Mike looked as best he could at Freddy as he once more crouched, the animatronic head in his paw.

'_Oh god, no no no-_' Mike felt it, oh how he wished he hadn't. The piece of metal was shoved straight through his open mouth and into the center, somehow causing him to feel like he was choking. Foxy released, and Mike's mouth snapped shut as he bent over, coughing as he felt sharp pangs of phantom pain.

"_That looked like it hurt._" Mike collapsed to the ground and held his head, coughing as the pain slowly faded. Briefly, he felt the bear ears atop his head, before once more focusing on the sharp metal he could _feel_ inside him. There was a yellow form at the door, but that it matter considering Foxy and Freddy were still beside him.

"_Let's give it space._" Freddy and Foxy rose, and walked toward the door. The three forms paused and glanced toward the hunched over form, before once more leaving Mike alone. It took five solid minutes before he realised he was indeed alone. The metal object was still very much _there_, but at the very least it seemed to be fading. Soon enough, Mike realised he barely even felt it.

'_It's like breathing, if I don't focus on it I don't feel it there._' Mike scratched under his chin, and shuddered. Just what had they shoved inside him? Had there been voices? Mike held his head and groaned, then paused. How could he groan? Breathing didn't make a lot of sound, and he certainly couldn't groan, let alone scream, before they had put _that_ in him.

"_Tzzzest,_" he tried to speak, before once more launching into a coughing fit. After it died down, Mike sighed and looked to his hand. Whatever they had put in him made him able to speak, sort of, instead of just breathing. Closing his eyes for a moment, Mike realised he could hear voices in the distance.

'_If they wanted you dead, they would have done so. Come on, stand up._' Mike slowly opened his eyes. Putting his hands on the ground, he felt them wobble as he put pressure onto the joints. Slowly, he rose, using the wall to help him stay upright. Legs shaking underneath him, he stood there for a few moments, before he breathed in, and began to inch around the room.

It was slow going, and Mike almost slipped numerous times. Eventually, he managed to get to the other side of the room. Leaning against the wall near the door, he waited for his legs to steady again. Mike blinked, and raised his head, it sounded like the voices were coming from outside the room, where the show stage was. Slowly, Mike pulled himself right to the door, and peeked outside.

"_I wonder if it's a boy or girl, it's quite hard to tell when they're exoskeletons._" It was a bright and cheery voice belonging to a yellow form called Chica. Mike watched as the animatronics sat on the stage, excluding Freddy, who was standing in front of them.

"_My question is, why this one? It survived the longest by far. Most just survive the first night, and never show up for the second._" This voice was more gruff, masculine, and belonged to the brown bear. Freddy pulled an arm up to his face and held it to his chin as he mused.

"_I really hope Goldie doesn't get to it, like all the other times._" The voice was female, but a lower pitch, almost kid-like in tone. It belonged to a purple bunny, who Mike knew was called Bonnie. Along with Chica, they often were the most energy-draining with their activity.

"_Nonsense ya matey'-I mean; no, we'll make sure Goldie doesn't get this one._" This voice was softer than Freddy's, but still male. When Foxy spoke with a pirate accent his voice grew more gruff and outlandish, but normally it was a lot less over the top.

'_Golden Freddy, that must be Goldie._' Mike remembered his encounter with that monster. A puppet, a yellow Freddy that glinted in the light. Mike hadn't noticed it at first, having glanced to the corridors, and then to the camera before registering _it_ was in the room. Mike shuddered, and then blinked, turning as something clattered to the ground behind him. He had bumped the table. Glancing out, all were looking right at him.

Mike quickly dove toward the far corner of the room as they approached, ignoring anything he knocked off as he put as much distance between _them_ and himself as he could. Finally, backed into the far corner, he turned and watched them enter, feet scraping the ground as he tried to back into the wall, wishing it would vanish so he could flee.

Freddy was the first to enter, the other three poking their heads into the room from the door. All examined his behaviour, before Freddy turned to them, and looked at them. Slowly, all but Freddy, and Mike, left the room. Freddy turned and looked at Mike for a moment, before he stepped out of the room as well.

"_We're not going to hurt you, come out when you're ready._" Slowly, conversation started up once more, and Mike felt his body relax. Were they being honest? Thinking for a moment, he sighed and held his head. If they had wanted him dead, they would have done so already. But it was hard to ignore instincts honed from seven days of fighting for your life.

Slowly, he made his way back over to the door, and peeked outside.

There they were, quietly talking on the stage. Mike watched them for a moment. Occasionally, one or two would glance over to him, before quickly glancing away. Freddy was the only one who would watch him longer, but even then he never made a move. Eventually, Mike found himself slowly inching out the door.

Walking along the edge of the room, they all slowly looked at him, but never moved. Mike gulped, but continued inching around the room, eventually coming toward the corridor that led to his old office. Slowly, he walked toward it, glancing backward often. The group had stood, but didn't move toward him.

There is was, the window he had looked out of numerous times, and the door that had been his lifeline. It was closed, but the opposite side was open. Stepping up to the window, Mike looked in. There was the fan, and the pictures, and the monitor. The seat that had been his, everything was as he had left it. Except for the exoskeleton sitting in the chair, one wire holding a tablet he reconised all too well.

Mike felt the weight hit him like a ton of bricks, and slowly, he headed back away from the office, and turned, heading into a room only Bonnie ever visited, one with a broom and bottles. Approaching the wall, he turned around and let his back slide down it, putting a hand to his head as he closed his eyes.

"_A-Are you ok?_" It was Bonnie of course, peeking her head into the room. Mike didn't react, slumping further down. They had thought he was an exoskeleton, should he tell them? Would they even believe him?

"_I'm fine, it's not like I spent seven nights surviving something only to trip at the final hurdle._" Mike folded his arms and leaned his head into them, and sighed. Bonnie paused, one arm held out as if she wanted to comfort him. Slowly, she brought her arms back to her sides, and looked toward the stage.

A tune clicked, indicating it was 6am, and a form dashed toward the exit, a human form. Bonnie blinked and rubbed her eyes, before looking toward the room. The exoskeleton was gone. Shrugging, she once more approached the supply closet.

"_Listen, if you don't get back backstage right now, they'll find you and force you to sing with us._" Bonnie waited for a moment, before turning and heading back. Mike raised his head, stood up and glanced outside. Slowly, all the animatronics were moving back to their old positions. Breathing in, he slowly crept toward backstage, passing Pirates Cove quickly.

Glancing to the three on the stage, Mike felt their eyes following him as he entered the room and took a spot in one of the corners., sliding down into a sitting position. Slowly, a feeling passed over him, and his eyes began to droop.

'_Maybe I'll wake up, and this was a dream._' Mike smiled inwardly at the thought, knowing it would never be true. As his mind drifted off, he heard the tune beginning to play, the one that signalled Freddy was nearby. For a brief moment, he jolted awake, before his mind pulled him back under with ease.

* * *

><p><em>Tap...Tap...Tap…<em>

Mike opened his eyes slowly, feeling as if his entire body wanted him to go back to sleep. It was a small child, tapping on his nose. The child stepped back, giggled, and dashed out of the room. Closing his eyes, he breathed out and sighed. Tired, he was so tired. Why had that girl woken him up?

Click, his eyes opened as he felt the haze around his mind lift. Looking around the room, he stood up and slowly approached the door. A few people were heading out, and the door closed shut. After a moment, a single person walked in, locked the door, and walked toward the office. Mike leaned his head out as he watched the guy walk into the room, and transformed into an exoskeleton.

Freddy and the others were still on the stage, frozen in place. Watching them like this, they almost looked normal. Mike heard a cry of alarm come from the security office, and slowly walked down toward it. As he passed Pirate's Cove, he paused and glanced at the curtains. Foxy hadn't stirred yet either. Mike summarised it was a Monday.

And there it was, the sound of the old message, and Mike looked in through the window. The exoskeleton was shaking, and looking at him. The message clicked, and was finished. Mike glanced to the door, it was open. Slowly, he walked toward it, and stood outside. Frowning, he tilted his head. After a moment, the exoskeleton transformed into a wobbly image of a human.

'_Ok, so it's possible to see they aren't exoskeletons, but you have to actually be looking for it._' Mike brought his arm into the room, and clicked the door button. Pulling his arm out quickly, he watched the door slide closed. Turning, he sighed and walked out of the corridor.

'_Ameteur mistake. Horrible reflexes, he was lucky Bonnie or Chica aren't up yet._' Mike glanced to the stage and blinked as Chica looked to him, but didn't move. Turning, he returned backstage, and sat down once more. Closing his eyes, he dreaded the knowledge he had. Footsteps, he raised his head, it was Bonnie.

"_Chica told me you closed the door instead of grabbing the exoskeleton. I know you are afraid of us...but…_" Bonnie trailed off and looked toward the door, where Freddy could be seen sleeping. Mike sighed and slumped further.

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and I'm not sure I want to tell you._" Mike raised his head slightly to look at Bonnie, taking a good look at her eyes. Was it strange he could see emotion in them? Those, creepy, beady eyes were full of confusion. Slowly, Bonnie turned and left without another word.

Did you know that Freddy could be woken by the other animatronics early? Freddy never went toward the security office during those times, but he was able to be woken up. Mike knew what the second question was, how did he know? That music, it was always the same. How he dreaded that music, and that laugh.

Freddy entered the room, and Mike stiffened for a moment, before relaxing. Whatever misgivings he had about the bear, it would be hard to blame him after what he had seen in that office. Mike sighed again, and lowered his head. Freddy slowly approached, and looked toward the camera, after a moment, he crouched and sat down, grunting as his stiff limbs resisted the action. Mike raised his head and glanced to the bear.

"_I was human before you stuffed me into this suit._" Mike didn't know why he said it without resistance. Maybe it was the patience in those eye, or the way the bear held himself. Something made Mike want to tell Freddy, and as he looked away, it soon became evident why.

"_I'm sorry._" Freddy said nothing else as he sat there, staring. Mike looked into those eyes and sighed as he lowered his head again.

"_How many?_" Mike knew this would be the bitter number. How many had they killed in their dash to stuff people into exoskeletons? How many skulls above their heads.

"_We lost count._" Freddy looked toward the ground, and closed his eyes. Mike breathed in sharply. They _knew_?

"_Why, if you knew, why?_" Mike wanted answers. Freddy raised his head slightly, and then looked down.

"_We get blackouts. You'll probably start having them too soon enough. Either they end and we're back where we started, or the deed is already done._" Freddy's voice had genuine regret in it, and slowly he dug a small picture out of his bowtie, and held it out. Mike didn't recognize the child in the picture, but handed it back a moment later.

"_That was Sunny, she took a summer job here on the night shift. She is now called Goldie._" Freddy waited as Mike stiffened, and shuddered once again. Turning, he glared at Freddy, and barked a short laugh.

"_That's a pretty handy excuse._" Mike blinked as Freddy nodded, and pointed to the door.

"_An excuse is all we have left to keep our sanity._" Groaning, Freddy stood up, and slowly walked to the door. Pausing, he glanced back and met Mike's gaze. After he left, Mike sighed and looked to the floor again.

'_And just what am I supposed to say about that?_' Mike sighed again, and stood situation wasn't the best, but it was what he was left with. At the very least, it wouldn't hurt to try and get to know the animatronics that were now the only companions he had. It wasn't like they could murder him a second time, right?

* * *

><p>Tuesday, another day where only Bonnie and Chica were normally awake. Mike slowly approached the kitchen, and looked inside. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, something other than a regular kitchen he supposed. Chica was currently banging some pans together.<p>

"_Hello?_" Mike took a step back as Chica jumped, the pans clattering to the floor as she turned toward him. After a moment, she relaxed and put her hand on her chest.

"_You scared me, and we never caught your name_." Chica motioned Mike inside, and he slowly approached. Mike began helping to pick up the pots and pans, jumping slightly when he briefly touched the duck.

"_Mike. Just what are you doing in here anyway?_" Looking around Mike was half expecting there to be some sign that Chica was making pizza. However, all that Chica seemed to be interested in was the pans.

"_Ah, so you are a guy._" Chica chuckled, and placed a pot down, before frowning and placing it slightly to the left.

"_Every day those blasted cooks move everything out of place in here. It really irks me, don't they know hard hard it is to get everything right again?_" Chica swiped the pot off the bench, causing it to clatter to the ground. Placing it once more, she nodded once as it sat there.

"_I guess that must be pretty annoying, do you need a hand?_" Mike stepped back as Chica hugged him, flashing back to one close call on night two. Don't look at the camera, or they'll get you. A shudder went through his body, and the duck stepped back, and looked away and she twiddled her thumbs.

"_Sorry, I know how you er-It's fine really, you probably can't get them just right and I'd just get flustered._" Chica placed another pot down, and frowned, pushing the first one slightly as she growled. Mike slowly backed out of the room, and turned just as Bonnie hopped off the stage and entered backstage. After a moment, she poked her head out and spotted him.

"_Foxy's awake tonight if you want to talk to him. I don't know if that interests you but…_" Bonnie trailed off and looked away. Mike sighed and scratched the back of his head. Out of the animatronics, the one that gave him the least problems was Bonnie. Sometimes she had briefly stopped by the window, before stalking off to somewhere.

"_Uh, sure, thanks for the help_." Mike looked away, and then back to Bonnie. They both shared an awkward moment, before he turned and began heading toward Pirate's Cove. Foxy was indeed peeking his head out, he shrunk back slightly as Mike approached.

"Arg-er-Hi." Foxy gave a toothy grin and opened the curtain slightly more. Mike flinched, and took a step back. Close the door, no he was going to make it, door wouldn't close in time, he had to-

"_Hey, Foxy._" Mike shook his head rapidly, before feeling a moment of disorientation. Looking to Foxy, it seemed his reaction hadn't been ignored, the smile had diminished.

"_Would ya like ta' see Pirate Cove?_" Foxy held the curtain open slightly, and Mike felt curiosity mix with fear. Once more he forced himself to ignore his gut reaction. Slowly, he stepped into the room, the curtain falling behind him. Looking around Pirate Cove was a large wooden stage with two large chests and 'golden' pebbles lining the back wall in a pile. There was an indent where Foxy obviously sat.

"_I remember coming in here as a kid once. It looked so much bigger back then._" For a few moments, Mike wished he could smile, remembering how they had climbed on Foxy as he scolded them for touching his doubloons. Mike gave a small chuckle at the memory, Foxy watching him, unwilling to break the moment.

"_So you stay in here most of the time?_" Mike watched as Foxy nodded. Walking over to the seat, Mike gently tapped it, hearing the sound of plastic. It had seemed a lot more real as a kid.

"_Aye-Yes, I feel nervous when the camera's are on me._" Foxy tilted his hook up and down a few times as he looked at it. Mike felt if the animatronics had the ability to bite their lips, Foxy would be doing just that. Suddenly, Foxy stiffened, and Mike noticed a glossy glaze come over Foxy's eyes.

"_Foxy?_" If the animatronic heard him, he didn't listen. Foxy turned quickly, and walked over to the sign saying 'out of order' and flipping it. It now read '_It's me_'. Foxy turned, and ran down the corridor. Mike stepped out and looked toward the office. The door wasn't closed, he was going to get in.

_Shhhh…clunk._

At the last second, the door closed, and Foxy slammed against the door, before turning and sprinting back into the cove and sitting down. Mixe stumbled out of the way, and watched as Foxy's eyes slowly lost their glossiness. Slowly, he blinked, before turning to see Mike watching him.

"_Ahm-I'm sorry you 'ad ta' see that._" Foxy lowered his gaze and stared down at his hook. Mike walked over, and breathed in as he braced himself. Slowly, he put his hand on the fox's shoulder. Their eyes met, and Mike forced himself to nod.

"_It's ok, it wasn't you._" Mike removed his hand a moment later and stepped back, concentrating on suppressing his shudders. Closing his eyes, he put a hand to his head as he tried to ignore his instincts once more. Foxy pretended not to notice, and he looked down at his claw again.

"_Thank ye' Matey_." Foxy nodded once as Mike slowly left, giving a short wave goodbye. Standing outside, he sighed and looked toward the stage, where Freddy had yet to move.

"_I really hope I'm not affected by the blackouts_." Mike looked toward the office and desperately wanted to be able to move his mouth. Out of all the things he missed about being human, one being said thing, he missed being able to move his mouth in more than up and down movements most. However, all thoughts of such things immediately left his mind as his eyes went to a very particular poster.

Said particular poster was slowly changing from a picture of Freddy pulling his head off, to a shimmering golden picture that filled Mike with ice cold reality. Mike pulled the curtain to Pirate's Cove open, and saw the glossy look in Foxy's eyes. Turning, he saw Bonnie standing between the tables, holding the same look.

Mike watched as the lights in the office clicked off, and a large crash was heard along with a feral, almost guttural, scream sounded. Then, silence. Slowly, there was a dragging sound, and a golden hand appeared out of the doorway, followed by a golden body being dragged along the ground. The head turned, and looked directly at him, before the body suddenly began to move along the ground at a speed that put Foxy to shame.

Mike had only a few seconds to come up with a plan. Fighting was out of the question, and he didn't have any backup. He had only met 'Goldie' one time, and the one thing that stopped her, was in the office. Turning, Mike dived out of the way as Goldie crashed into the cove, and turned toward him. Skidding into the long hallway, Mike dashed madly for the office and dived for the tablet.

"_I don't want to die!_" Mike thrust the tablet between him and Goldie and silently screamed as he closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them, and lowered the tablet. Goldie was gone, pulling up the camera of the poster, it was also back to normal. Mike slowly got up to his feet and gave a shaky laugh, he had survived. Turning, he saw the new guard knocked against the wall, unconscious.

Looking toward the right-side door, he saw the window was fogged, as if someone had breathed onto it. Mike reached over, and pressed the light on. There were words on the glass, written in such a way only those inside the guard room would see them. Mike gulped and glanced to the camera, seeing all the animatronics had glazed eyes, and were heading toward the guard room.

_Let's see you live through this then_.

Mike slammed the left door closed the instant Foxie tried to slam into it, and pulled the chair back to a sitting position, before growling and swearing, he was too big to fit in it. Mike knew if the other's got into this room, they would stuff the guard into a suit. Mike stepped back once, and looked at both sides, and then at how much power he had, and smiled.

Light, light door camera door light light. Mike followed the pattern almost methodically. Bonnie was first, and he left the door closed, flashing the light once, twice, thrice, gone. Door open, turn to other door, light, close door before Freddy came through, check camera, open door once done, lights. Mike didn't even notice the guard stir, and wake up behind him. Slowly, he clock inched toward that destined time, power slowly ticking down.

The guard saw all this. He watched as a Freddy Fazbear suit, slightly lighter than the one that stood on stage, battled the animatronics with the ease of an expert. The guard watched as they came at him with everything, and everything failed. And suddenly, the suit stopped, and let the tablet drop.

_6 AM_

Mike turned and noticed the guard was watching him with a mix of fear and confusion, and placed the tablet down. Turning, he walked toward the left window, and breathed on it. Somehow, it managed to cause the window to fog, and Mike slowly dragged his finger, writing a message. Turning, he looked once at the guard, before turning and walking out toward backstage.

_Don't come back._

* * *

><p><em>Tap, Tap, Tap.<em>

Mike opened his weary eyes, it was the kid again, this time with someone in a uniform. It took him a moment to recognize it as the guy from last night. After a moment, the guard pulled out a small parcel, and pressed it into Mike's hand, before letting his hand drop down, hiding the present underneath it. Slowly, the guard escorted the kid out.

"You know, you're not supposed to be back here, your father would have your head if he found out." The voices faded, and Mike closed his eyes. Curiosity was strong, but the desire to sleep was stronger. Soon enough, black enveloped him once more.

Mike opened his eyes and gave a yawn. Looking down, he picked up the present and opened it, blinking at what he saw inside. It was a new bowtie. Mike grimaced, of course it was a bowtie. Mike put the lid back on the box, and stood up. He'd ask Bonnie or Chica to put it on for him. Stepping outside, all four were at the stage, in similar positions to when he had first seen them.

"_Oh thank god you're alright._" Chica leapt at him, knocking the gift in his hand to the floor where the other's quickly noticed it. Mike waited patiently as Chica had her fill, before gently stepping back out of the embrace. Leaning down, he picked up the package once more, and looked at Freddy.

"_When Goldie attacks, we get a sharp pain in our heads before we blackout._" Freddie stood up, giving a groan as he walked over. Mike knew they were curious, so he opened it to reveal the present. Scratching the back of his head, Mike looked away.

"_The guard from last night brought it in while I was sleeping._" Mike saw the four step back in surprise, before Bonnie reached in and plucked the bowtie out.

"_You must have done something really good to not only save him from Goldie, but yourself. Let me put it on for you._" Bonnie deftly removed the old bowtie, and placed the new one on. Stepping back, she nodded, pleased. Mike turned his gaze to Freddy as he shrugged, and stepped forward.

"_Goldie attacked me, but I managed to get the tablet between us in time. She then basically sent all of you at me at once, similar to how it was on my 7th night._" Mike scratched his arm, feeling slightly guilty as he remember a certain _quirk_ to that night. Nothing got by Freddy it seemed, his eyes narrowed.

"_You mean the night we don't remember?_" Freddy glanced to the others, and suddenly there was a hint of suspicion on their faces. Mike gulped and forced himself to look between them. Eventually he could stand it no longer, and looked away.

"_Yes, that night._" Mike stepped back as they all crowded around him, and felt a shiver. After last night, fresh memories of paranoia and fear were still fresh in his mind.

"_Mike, come on, tell us what you're hiding._" Chica paused, and glanced to Freddy. After a moment, Mike sighed, and growled as he turned, smashing his head into the wall. There was no pain.

"_I got cocky okay? The previous day I found you had these switches in the back of your heads that determined your difficulty for the night. I figured out that the current setting was what last night had been, and I thought I could take on you all at max setting._" Mike turned and pulled on his ears as he growled again.

"_I missed the door button, and pulled up the monitor so Freddy got in. If I checked the monitor he would have gotten me so I took the risk and closed the left door. The power ran out as it ticked over to 5am._" Mike let his body fall into a sitting position, sliding down the wall and putting his head in his hands.

"_Chica, turn around_." Freddy waited as Chica did so, and slowly pulled the back of her head open, careful not to break anything. Sure enough, there was a small circular switch that had 0-20 on each of the point of the wheel. Above it was a tag that read 'aggressiveness'. Freddy sighed, and glanced to Mike.

"_If we set this to 0, what would happen?_" Freddy waited as Mike flinched, and slowly stood back up.

"_It means neither you or Foxy would be awake, and Chica and Bonnie would barely come near the door. I don't know how it affects your blackouts, but it does tick upwards with each night._" Mike watched as all mused over this information, before Freddy sighed and closed the back of Chica's head.

"_So Goldie can somehow set these up the max setting, causing us to blackout for the remainder of the night. This is not good news._" Freddy sighed and rubbed his forehead, before turning and heading toward the bathroom. Mike watched him go, and noticed the others slowly file away.

'_Great going, anger not only the only people you can talk to, but the one's who can kill you too._' Mike sighed, and returned to backstage, and slumped in his usual sleeping spot.

'_Well, at least I'm still alive. Woo..._' Mike waved an arm slightly in the air as he made a 'whoo' sound, sighing and leaning his head back as he closed his eyes.

Eventually, they decided the best setting would be one. That allowed Freddy and Foxy to be awake without someone forcing them to wake. Mike heard them slowly return to their daytime positions as it reached 6am, and shifted slightly. Giving a yawn, he let himself drift back into slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's me<strong>_

Mike jerked awake and looked around the room. For some reason, he couldn't see anything. After a moment, his eyes adjusted, and he looked up, eyes widening as he realised just who was sitting on the table in front of him. Mike blinked, she was gone. Shivering, he looked around, thankful for the wall behind him.

The girl from yesterday entered, and tapped him three times on the nose again, giving a giggle. Mike watched the girl as she turned and sat in his lap. For a small moment, he disregarded the fright he had seen upon waking up. Goldy didn't come out during the day, it was fine. The girl put her hand into Mike's and he slowly curled his fingers around hers.

_**You think you're safe, you have no idea what control I have over you.**_

Mike flinched as Goldie flashed onto the table again. Once more, she vanished, however this time she left a present. Mike flinched as he saw his new body stand, and push the girl into a Chika helmet, her blood splattering all over his body. Turning, he looked in the reflection of the eyes, a feral grin stretching on his face.

"Mr Freddy, you're hurting me." Mike blinked back to reality, his hand opening wide as he looked down and saw the redness of the small girl's hand. Standing up, the girl bit her lip and whimpered, rubbing her hand. Mike watched as the girl turned, and ran out the door. All Mike could feel was open relief, he hadn't done _that_ to her.

_**Over what you will become.**_

Mike felt a sharp pain in his head and suddenly he was outside backstage, looking down a long hallway. Mike saw the camera pointed at him, feeling how he was trapped, unable to move. Slowly, dread filled him as understanding of just _what_ he was, not where, filled him. Mike, unable to react, screamed silently inside his head.

_**When I am done you will-**__wake up!_

Mike jolted as a hand touched his shoulder, transported back to a night many days ago when he had failed to survive until 6am. After a moment of being frozen, he relaxed, realising Freddy was was already backing up. Standing up, Mike groaned and held his head.

"_Bad dream?_" Freddy led the way out of backstage, to where everyone was looking in worry at something down the corridor. Mike groaned once again, but quickly forgot his own problems as he noticed their pointed stare. Mike narrowed his eyes and looked down the corridor, and breathed in sharply.

The picture of Freddy was still there, but there was something obviously different. It was plain to see if the two stood side by side, and compared it to the picture. The Freddy in the picture was a lighter brown in color, and sporting a bright red, brand new bowtie. All slowly turned toward Mike, who's breathing hitched, and he felt the room spin.

"_**Welcome to my nightmare."**_

Mike swayed, and collapsed to the floor, Every time the camera buzzed as the guard changed to a specific camera, he felt a sharp pain in his head. In his brain he could feel timers clicking down to something, four different timers. Feeling a hand on his arm, Mike slowly opened one eye and looked toward Freddy, and his breathing hitched again.

Above Freddy's head, was a picture of a young kid, barely older than the child that visited Mike.

"_Mike are you alright?_" Freddy's voice was drowned out by another sharp pang in his head. Mike groaned and held his head in his hands. Mike felt another alarm go off in his head as one of the timers slowly ticked down to nothing, and stopped. Chicka stiffened, and walked toward the door. Mike watched this through the intense pain as the guard began to panic, and flicked between the cameras, passing the poster twice.

The timer spun, and began ticking down once again.

"_**Still want to live?"**_

"_Yes, I don't want to die," _he sobbed in reply, closing his eyes as the pain only intensified. Slowly, laughter echoed around the room. Freddy raised his head, and scanned the room. Chica slowly returned, looking around warily. Mike groaned, and all returned their attention to him.

"_**THEN LET US SET THIS TO A HIGHER DIFFICULTY SETTING, YOU LOVE CHALLENGE RIGHT?"**_

Mike cried out as the pain intensified to a sharp point. All the animatronics gasped, and glanced down the hall to where a poster was slowly transforming into a golden Freddy once more. Looking down, they all stepped back as they watched the very same effect happen to their writhing friend on the floor.

Suddenly, Mike stopped.

Slowly, he sat up, his eyes glossed over.

Standing up, the group of four stepped back as he slowly turned to look toward the office.

_**Golden Freddy smiled.**_

* * *

><p>Mike blinked his eyes open, he was where he normally slept. There was something dripping on the ground. Raising his hand, he realised the same substance was also dripping from his fingers. Slowly, Mike raised his head, and looked up. Words spoken wisely many years ago echoed in his mind.<p>

'_Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work._'

Mike looked away and dry-vomited, unable to actually vomit in his current body. What had happened last night? Mike searched his fuzzy memory, and held his head as phantom pain ached in memory of something. Suddenly, there was a scream, it was the girl who visited him, dashing out the door.

Mike knew one thing; playing dead was his best bet. They might think he had just been dripped on, instead of somehow being the cause. Forcing his head to slump, and his eyes to stay in one place, he only saw their feet as the adult entered, and gasped, running out of the room. Eventually five set's of feet entered, and walked over, dumping a box in his vision.

Unceremoniously, the body on the table was dumped in front of him. Mike forced himself to stay still, even when he wanted to rear back and scream. Three set's left, and one leaned over him, picking him up and placing him on a bench. Slowly, the mess was cleaned up, and even Mike's body was cleaned. They looked him over, and frowned.

"Can't imagine why they use the hunk-a-junk onstage instead of this one, looks almost brand new." Mike was lifted up and placed back down on the clean ground, and the two pairs of feet left him alone. How many times had this happened, if they had it planned so methodically.

Mike found himself unable to sleep as the hours dragged by, and eventually midnight rolled around. The guard walked toward the guard room casually, unaware of the danger he was in. Slowly, Mike stood up, and peeked out the door. They were all waiting for him. Slowly, he stepped out, and took a seat beside them.

"_How much of last night do you remember?_" Freddy spoke first, the others seeming nervous to speak up. Mike shook his head, and winced as a sharp pain passed through his head, before fading. All the others flinched and reared back as he did so. Slowly, Mike lowered his hand.

"_Not much beyond pain, what about you?_" From the way they all looked away, Mike could guess something had gone horribly wrong last night. Mike tried to think back, but sighed, flashes of images, blood, everything seemed to be hiding behind a wall of pain.

"_Well, you know how we have blackouts?_" Freddy paused, making sure Mike was paying attention. Mike nodded, turning his eyes on Freddy.

"_Last night, you had yours._" Freddy waited patiently as Mike took the news. Breath hitching, a desire to go toward the nearest corner, he closed his eyes and forced himself to stay put, calming his breathing with slow breaths. Opening his eyes, he nodded, waiting for Freddy to continue.

"_You were..._" For a fraction of a second as the sentence finished, Freddy shimmered golden. Mike cried out and rolled onto the stage as he tried to move away from Freddy. After a moment, he stood up and forced himself to sit back down. Freddy and the others said nothing.

"_I was Golden Freddy wasn't I…_" Mike closed his eyes as the others breathed in and stepped back. The ones sitting on the stage hopped off, and all turned to face him. Mike opened his eyes, and looked down at the ground. After a moment, he covered his face with his hands.

"_My god, what have I done?_" Mike raised his head as he felt something on his shoulder, and looked into Foxy's eyes.

"_It's ok, it wasn't you matey._" Mike leaned forward, resting his head on Foxy's chest. Closing his eyes, he saw the timers swim back into his view as he thought about the animatronics. They had done a lot to him, but now he was just as bad as they were, murderers. Mike wished he could still cry, closing his eyes and he knew that was yet another thing he would never do again.

_**Do you still want to live?**_

Mike reconised the voice instantly, and raised his head, turning to look in the direction of backstage. The other four breathed in sharply as they realised the golden form slumping on the desk, almost as if a dead body was inside it. Mike looked down the hallway, where an open door was visible.

_Yes. As horrible a person it makes me, yes._

Mike turned his attention back to the Goldie, whose eyes began to glow red, and every animatronic shuddered as a spark travelled down their spine.

_**Why? Do you value your life above theirs?**_

Mike slowly stood up, and began to walk toward Goldie. Breathing in, he looked directly into the demonic eyes.

_No, I just fear what's on the other side. I am so afraid of death, so afraid the fact I've murdered someone, horrible person it makes me, still doesn't make me want to walk into that darkness._

Mike blinked, and Goldie was gone. Turning, he looked toward the other animatronics as they looked to him. Glancing down toward his arm, he realised his light brown fur was slowly turning golden.

_**Then kill me. I do not fear that darkness, I so long to meet it. Tear the picture, kill me.**_

Mike looked toward the corridor, where the Goldie was slumping against the corner beside the picture of Golden Freddie. Mike paused, before slowly approaching.

_**Maybe you will have the strength to break the cycle I could not.**_

Mike walked over, and plucked the poster from the wall, and realised there was a picture behind it. It decrypted five kids, all having fun, a man in a Freddy Fazbear suit behind them. Through the slits where they eyes could be seen, a silent hunger stared through the picture. Mike picked up the picture, and stowed it in his mouth. After all, it wasn't like he had spit or anything that would dissolve it.

"_Come on, let's get those limbs of yours fixed up_." Mike slowly lifted Goldie onto his back, and carried her into backstage, the other animatronics watching from the door in silent amazement.

_**What are you doing? Kill me!**_

"_Or what, you'll kill me?_" Mike chuckled as he slowly began to screw the arms and legs in, being careful so as not to damage any of the insides.

_**Yes! Did we not go over this already?**_

"_If you kill me, who's going to kill you?_" Mike felt his smirk, even if he could not express it. Reaching into his mouth, he pulled out the photo and put it on a table, before giving Goldie a toothy grin.

_**W-Why you little-**_

"_There, now you can walk around to your hearts content. That just leaves one last item to deal with._" Mike turned, and gently folded up the poster, grabbing the old picture. Turning, he walked out until he was on-stage, and slowly he turned toward Pirate's Cove. Surprisingly, all the others followed.

_**One last item my booty.**_

Mike chuckled, and pulled the curtain open wide as he slowly approached the stack of 'coins'. When he had been a little kid, he had found one of the stones came loose, revealing a large darkness that was the underside of the plastic. Back then, he hadn't known that, and had quickly put the stone back, thinking he had opened a portal to darkness.

Mike pulled at the stone, and with a pop, it came off, revealing a round hole. If one peeked into it during sunlight, they would realise it was simply the wood underneath that held the prop, and nothing more. There was a large empty space inside the prop that wasn't being used for anything. Mike slipped the poster inside, and plopped the rock back on, leaving no evidence of his actions.

_**And what does that achieve exactly?**_

"_Well, it stops the camera being able to give me or you migraines when it stares at the poster._" Mike felt his smile grow as Goldie blinked, and looked toward the camera pointed at them, knowing they were being watched.

_**Is it**_ _really that simple?_

"_Yep._" Mike stepped out of Pirates Cove, and handed the picture to Freddy. Taking it, he sighed and his eyes softened.

"_I remember this. It was back before we all got kidnapped. Only one child was found. That child returned many years later on the night shift, hoping to relive old memories of old friends. Instead…_" Freddy looked away from the picture and closed his eyes. The first, before they had realised that those in the room weren't exoskeletons.

"_**Maybe it is time to let bygones be bygones. If that guard can forgive you, I can at least try to do the same. We're all stuck in the same situation after all.**_" Goldie looked to Freddy and held out a hand. Slowly, Freddy took it, and they shook. Turning, the five looked to Mike, who seemed to be concentrating on something.

"_Don't mind me, I'm just winding up the clocks. Chica almost went to attack the guard then._" Mike looked at the timers, and instinctively turned them all to the max time. It would be another two hours before he would have to do them again. Blinking back into focus, Mike motioned with his arms, which were still golden in color, but fading back to brown.

"_Go, I'll be along shortly. I've just got some finished business to take care of._" Mike watched them all approach the stage, and turned toward the corridor, and walked slowly down it. The door was closed when he got there, but as he looked in the window, he was forced to do a double take. Leaning toward the glass, he breathed on it, and began to write.

_I thought I told you to never come back._

The guard blinked, and stood up, closing the other door as well as he approached the glass.

"I don't have any choice, this was the only job I could get, and they doubled the rate after everyone else quit." The guard scratched the back of his head, and glanced toward the battery, biting his lip. Mike sighed, and then wiped out the message, and breathed on the glass again.

_Open the door._

The guard's eyes widened with fear, and he backed up. However, memories of a single animatronic saving his life when a golden bear had put him on the brink, made him gulp, and press the button, sliding the door up on the opposite side of the room. Slowly, he approached the door keeping Mike out of the room, and pressed the button.

"_Boo."_ Mike made a vague 'boo' motion as the door opened, and the guard paled for a moment, leaping back as he remembered the scare the golden one had given him. After a moment of nothing, he raised his head, seeing the Freddy was still waiting at the door. Mike leaned in and opened a drawer, revealing a touch, and held it out to the guard, who took it and clutched it like a lifeline. Mike slowly motioned the guard forward, and stepped back.

The guard turned on the light, and slowly followed Mike. As they got closer, he heard the clattering of many dangerous things, and almost lost his nerve. Each time he almost did, the Freddy would pause, and wait as he steeled himself. Eventually, they came in sight of the stage.

The animatronics turned, and froze at the same time as the guard. Mike looked between them, and then slowly nudged the guard forward. Each time he touched the guard, he made a frightened squeak, but didn't resist. Soon enough, the animatronics were within biting distance. The guard shrunk under their gaze.

The guard hadn't even noticed Mike leave, but he certainly noticed his return, and this time he had a animatronic head with him. Holding it in his paw, he held it out and motioned to his ear. Slowly, the guard brought the head close to his ear, sweating as the teeth got very close to it.

"_Are you sure this will work Chica?"_ Mike looked toward the bird as she nodded her head, and motioned toward the head.

"_I don't know how well mind you. We tried to record a message on the phone with it and it came out garbled." _Chica glanced to Freddy, who was watching the guard with curiosity, Goldie sitting behind him, peeking out from his shoulder.

"I-I can hear you," the guard stuttered, and fell onto his booty. Mike chuckled, and held out a paw, which the guard took a slowly helped him back to his feet.

"_How good are you at keeping secrets. Is a secret between friends worth the hundred bucks a week?_" Mike winked at the guard, and slowly saw a spark of humor enter the guard's eye. It was a lot easier to get someone to warm up to you when you hadn't just stuffed them into a suit, after all.

"You forgot tax," he replied softly. Mike lifted his head and laughed, feeling at peace for once in this establishment. No more paranoia.

"_Darn, can we make that up in hugs? Chica here gives the best hugs._"


End file.
